


【德哈】夏日限定薄荷

by Layko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M, 德哈
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23905921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layko/pseuds/Layko
Summary: 薄荷味A德×白茶味O装B哈
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	【德哈】夏日限定薄荷

哈利·波特只想当一个平平无奇的高中生。  
但从他11岁的时候分化成一个Omega开始，就注定不能遂愿。于是他开始伪装成一个Beta。  
额前过长的黑发有点遮挡住碧绿的眼睛，走在路上永远低着头，呆板的黑框眼镜隔绝了所有好奇的眼神。加上长期使用抑制剂，使他整个人的气质都安静又低沉——说白了就是没有存在感啦。  
不过他还是有两个好朋友的，看起来有些憨的Alpha罗恩·韦斯莱和看起来就十分睿智沉稳的Omega赫敏·格兰杰。  
三人组几乎在校园里形影不离地度过了五年中学时光。但前段时间出了点小意外。

知名风云Alpha德拉科·马尔福最近总是频繁地看向他。  
一开始他以为这只是自己的错觉，对方怎么可能注意到自己呢。但是那道视线越来越强烈，灼热到他无法忽视，连手上的化学作业也写不下去了。实在没忍住，抬头看向对方。  
这一眼，就让知名大佬险些落泪。看到德拉科眼底泛着水光，死死咬着下唇，鼻尖都泛了红，完全不知道发生了什么的哈利有些呆滞。  
但在德拉科眼里，哈利的面无表情似乎有些不耐烦自己一直盯着他看，只好委委屈屈地转回去。  
没有得到什么有效信息的哈利也继续写自己的化学作业了。过了一会儿，隔着过道的座位伸来一只好看的手，手上还拿着张化学卷子——并且是写满正确答案的。  
哈利的眼神终于起了点变化，像是上了高光一样，扭头看卷子的主人。  
看见他表情不那么冷漠，德拉科暗暗松了口气，给他递了张小纸条：遇到不会的题目可以问我哦ღ(´･ᴗ･`)  
哈利在背后写上“谢谢”还给他。  
德拉科有些沮丧，他没有收下自己送的东西诶。

哈利向罗恩和赫敏说了这件事。  
“真是奇怪啊，马尔福是吃错药了吗？”罗恩咬着棒棒糖含糊不清地说道。  
博学多闻的万事通小姐感到疑惑：“你们没有上过生理课吗？这是Alpha的易感期啊。”  
从不认真听课的罗恩恩和对生理课不感兴趣的哈利对此一点印象也没有。  
“好吧。”赫敏沉重地叹了口气，“易感期是Alpha心理十分敏感的一段时期，会极度缺乏安全感，信息素失控，向Omega寻求安慰，还特别容易哭。”  
哈利恍然大悟，“所以他早上才在那里哭噢。”  
赫敏一巴掌拍在了他的后脑袋上，“那是哭给你看的。”  
哈利再次疑惑：“他为什么要哭给我看？不是应该找一个Omega哭吗？”  
“你是装Beta太久忘记自己是个Omega吗？”罗恩恩把棒棒糖咬碎，嚼得哗啦哗啦响。  
哈利再次恍然大悟。

体育课。  
哈利在埋头写化学作业。教室里只剩下他和一道之隔的德拉科。  
空气中的薄荷味越来越浓，随着风扇叶的转动弥漫整间教室。本来有些昏昏欲睡的哈利深吸一口气，清新的薄荷味直冲大脑，整个人都精神了不少，又有力气继续肝化学作业了呢！  
完全没有注意到坐在过道隔壁的德拉科正趴在桌上幽幽地盯着他看。  
哈利正沉浸在奇妙的化学世界里。在装有电解液a的电解池里，x、y是两块电极板，通过导线与直流电源相连，若x、y是惰性电极……  
忽然后颈一凉。  
好像一整瓶超强劲凉薄荷降温喷雾都倒在了他的后脖颈上，冻得他一哆嗦。缓缓扭头去看德拉科。  
对方好像趴在桌上睡着了，侧着的脸上露出一片红晕。  
出于人道主义的关怀，他伸出手，用笔的尾端轻轻戳了戳少年喝醉般酡红的脸颊。没有反应。  
在他还想再戳一次的时候，教室的后门“砰”地被推开了，一帮刚刚打完球大汗淋漓的Alpha走了进来。哈利吓得手一抖，马上缩了回去。  
收到一半时却被抓住了。  
德拉科的力气出奇地大，直接把他从座位上拉了过去，让人怀疑他刚刚是不是在装睡。  
哈利桌上的东西被带的扫落一地，本人被扯到德拉科的座位边，脑袋磕在了他的大腿上。  
“你们这是……”一群Alpha在教室后面止住了脚步，浓郁的薄荷味几乎冲破天灵盖。已经有扛不住这股施压的Alpha软了腿快晕倒了。  
尚还清醒的几个人看着一个男孩把头埋在德拉科的腿间，加上满教室的信息素味，神色复杂。  
哈利正晕晕乎乎地准备爬起来，就听到一声微哑的“滚”，吓得他更加手脚利索地跑回自己座位。  
站在教室后面的Alpha几乎是落荒而逃。  
哈利笔直地坐在自己的座位上，双眼紧盯着化学试卷，听到隔壁座位的椅子发出声响，应该是德拉科站了起来，还朝自己走过来，自己果然还是僭越了！  
在他胡思乱想的时候，德拉科已经一手撑在他的桌上，另一手从后颈的衣领处摸了进去，指尖停留在Omega腺体的位置摩挲。  
我被命运扼住了脆弱的咽喉！  
呸，是腺体。  
“你怎么都不理我啊。”Alpha的声音听起来十分委屈，似乎还带着点哭腔。  
哈利：有话好好说，不要动手动脚。  
“马、马尔福同学。”哈利抬头朝他扯出一抹勉强的笑，“可以先把手拿回去吗？”  
“啊……抱歉。”德拉科收回了手，垂下眼睛，看起来有些苦恼，“我最近有点失控。”  
看出来了。哈利腹诽。  
德拉科张了张嘴似乎还想说什么，忽然整个人朝哈利倒了下去。  
“喂！——”

医务室。  
德拉科躺在白色小床上，手背被埋了针，正在输液。准确来说，是抑制剂。  
庞弗雷夫人坐在外间的办公桌上填写德拉科的就诊记录，“他这是典型的易感期症状，而且还比较严重。你有空要多陪陪他，让他保持心情舒畅。”  
不善言辞的哈利有些磕绊地开口：“可、可我不是他的伴侣……”  
“噢，这样啊，那麻烦你先照顾一下他，等他父母来接他了我再和他们说吧。”  
哈利点了点头，替德拉科收下庞弗雷夫人开的一堆单子和药盒。从屏风后走过去，准备把怀里抱的一大堆东西放在床上，深藏功与名。  
结果放东西时不小心碰到了德拉科的手背，整个人被拉住往他身上跌去——  
同时，马尔福夫妇赶到，庞弗雷夫人带他们绕到屏风后，正好撞见闭目躺在床上的德拉科死死地抱着一个男孩。  
哈利挣扎着爬了起来，那堆药盒硌得他肋骨疼。  
转身就对上了庞弗雷夫人一脸“我就知道”的表情。  
Bloody hell！

“所以说，他抱了你，还被庞弗雷夫人和他爸爸妈妈看到了？”赫敏总结道。  
“大概就是这样。”哈利同学难得有了点不一样的情绪波动，重重地叹了口气。  
“这有什么的，不过是抱了一下。”今天天气热，罗恩买了根冰淇淋吃，说着把手搭在了哈利的肩上，“我们不也经常抱在一起吗。”  
“感觉不一样。”哈利反驳道。  
“哪里不一样？”罗恩舔着雪糕追问。  
哈利也说不上来，他总觉得这件事已经不在他的预料之内了。  
“你也别想太多，顺其自然吧。”赫敏安慰他。  
三个人走到了分叉口，哈利在这里就不和他们同路了。互相道别之后，迈着沉重的步子往家的方向走。  
晚上泡澡的时候也心不在焉，直到水温变凉才反应过来，哆哆嗦嗦地裹了浴巾出去，把自己砸在床上，整个人思绪放空。  
清洗之后的Omega没有了抑制剂的掩护，淡淡的白茶味飘在整个房间里。  
忽然阳台的玻璃门传来“笃笃”两声。  
哈利拉开纱帘，阳台上空无一物。他奇怪地推开门，准备出去看一眼。  
刚刚踏上阳台，意识到不对劲的他还没来得及做出反应，就落入一个温热的怀抱。清凉的薄荷味将他整个人都包裹了起来，驱散夏日夜晚的最后一丝热意。  
德拉科把头埋在他的颈窝处，深吸一口，餍足地说：“你好香啊。”周身的信息素紧紧地贴在他的皮肤上，让哈利感觉自己被看光了，于是他面无表情地说。  
“你这样好像个变态。”  
大概是没有想到会得到这样的回答，德拉科低低地笑了起来。闷闷的笑意通过胸腔传给了他。  
哈利虽然觉得莫名其妙，但也没出手推开他，好像……没有很讨厌。  
德拉科就这样紧紧地抱着他，“你也知道我最近易感期，可能经常会做出一些比较奇怪的行为，所以，想请你帮个忙。”  
“什么？”  
“你先答应我。”  
“不要。”  
“真是无情啊。”德拉科故作失落，随即又恢复笑意，“想请你成为我的男朋友。”  
哈利沉默了一会儿，“你怎么知道我是Omega？”  
德拉科放开了他，低头和他对视，笑着说：“直觉。”  
他查过资料，匹配度在90%的AO会对对方的信息素十分敏感，连抑制剂也难以遮盖他们闻到对方的信息素。很少见的情况，但也不是没有。  
白茶的香味很淡，若有若无地萦绕在鼻尖。刚刚洗完澡的哈利摘下了黑框眼镜，碧绿的眼睛清澈得没有一丝杂质，看起来太乖了。  
“你就答应我吧。”德拉科拉过他的手捏了捏，露出可怜的表情。  
哈利抿紧了唇，过了片刻，被德拉科盯得败下阵来，有些为难地开口：“好、好吧。”  
德拉科立马露出高兴的神色。  
大尾巴狼！

第二天，三人组刚刚迈进教室，就看到德拉科在吭哧吭哧地搬书，换座位。  
罗恩小小的眼睛里有大大的疑惑。不过很快他就知道德拉科为什么要换座位了，坐在后桌的他和赫敏被迫吃了一早上的狗粮。  
德拉科大部分时间只是安静地盯着哈利看，等哈利被看得受不了转过来看他的时候，就会露出软软的笑容。  
偶尔借口看不清黑板上写的是什么探头去看哈利的笔记，然后把脑袋整个挂在哈利的手臂上。  
动不动就找哈利借笔、橡皮、尺子等等，但凡哈利有的，他就一样都没有。在接过哈利递来的东西时还要趁机握住他的手占点小便宜。  
在课堂上不方便说话，两个人就腻腻歪歪地写小纸条传来传去。  
……  
诸如此类。  
“赫敏，你有闻到什么味道吗？”罗恩小声地凑过去问。  
“什么？”正在写笔记的赫敏头也不抬地反问。  
“是恋爱的酸臭味啊。”

首页>灌水区>谁知道最近和DM走得特别近的男的是谁啊？[hot]  
1L  
本人是DM隔壁班的，最近经常看到他和一个男孩子走得特别近，怎回事啊？求科普！[图片]  
2L  
同蹲科普  
3L  
应该只是普通朋友吧？这个男的感觉一点印象也没有。  
4L  
这里D同班同学，lz说走得近都是含蓄了，D整天和他黏在一起，巴不得把零距离变成负距离的样子  
5L  
ls的车开的好快hhhhhh  
6L  
？？？怎么回事？官宣了？  
7L  
角度问题吧，D平时看起来那么拽，怎么可能像照片里那么粘人啊  
8L  
回复ls，表示在现场，真的就是这么粘人，上课还频繁互动，D还老是找他借东西然后趁机摸小手什么的……  
9L  
我靠我磕起来了，表面大佬暗地奶狗攻×清冷禁欲受嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻  
10L  
所以那个男的谁啊？  
11L  
已收藏，蹲  
[借楼，指路137L]  
……  
137L  
哈利·波特啊，平时没什么存在感，不知道什么时候和D关系那么好  
138L  
靠靠靠刚刚在学校外面看见他们了，D一直牵着他的手，笑起来好软啊，齁死我了  
[图片]  
139L  
都什么年代了ls的姐妹还在用座机？  
140L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈将就一下嘛！偷拍就比较心虚hhhhh  
141L  
讲道理，糊成这样有点惊悚效果了  
142L  
我哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
143L  
我知道哈利·波特诶，我初中和他一个班的，真的超级没有存在感，不过人挺好的啦  
144L  
看138L姐妹的说法，其实我有个大胆的猜测，D是不是易感期到了啊？  
145L  
可H是Beta啊  
146L  
真爱无关性别！！  
147L  
这么一说好像很有道理啊，可以解释他最近为什么这么反常了  
148L  
我哥和DH一个班的，他说上次他们体育课回教室有个男孩子趴在D腿间不知道在干什么，D的信息素都失控了……  
149L  
ls确定是真的吗？？？  
150L  
这么狂野吗在教室就？……  
151L  
我在现场有Alpha都直接腿软要晕过去了  
152L  
知道的姐妹多说点奠定一下我们DH的开国基业  
153L  
开国基业可还行hhhhhh  
154L  
姐妹们好快！我看隔壁已经有时间线整理贴了  
155L  
kswlkswl  
156L  
求指路！！！  
……  
1731L  
从隔壁整理贴回来了，DHszd  
1732L  
ls的姐妹是还在用2G网吗正主都下场了指路685L D出来说他们在一起啦  
1733L  
？？？？？  
1734L  
害不是我搞cp是cp搞我  
1735L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈一开始还有姐妹抠糖，现在都不用抠，人在家中坐，糖从天上来  
1736L  
我大喊着：不要啊别过来了我快蛀牙了  
正主按头让我吃糖我也很绝望啊  
1737L  
说实话我觉得H长得也挺好啊！以前是没注意到现在看看觉得他眼睛超级漂亮啊  
1738L  
终于有人注意到我哈的美貌了吗呜呜呜他只是低调但是颜真的超级能打啊！不输D的那种！  
1739L  
nsdd[图片]来看看被超长刘海封印的美貌  
1740L  
D故意掀他刘海也太坏了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
1741L  
这种神仙cp大家且磕且珍惜明年毕业了就看不到了1551  
1752L  
珍惜眼前糖！！  
……

哈利·波特只想当一个平平无奇的高中生。  
可是他的男朋友是一个风云人物，顺带让他也变成了风云人物。  
唉，想要过平平无奇的高中生活就这么难吗。

FIN.


End file.
